The Munk WarriorsBook 1 Hawkeye Forest
by hutyds
Summary: The Miller sisters are from a noble family that are constantly being abducted for their family's wealth, but their lives change when they get rescued by three mysterious chipmunks and get involved in a world that they didn't know even existed. Cartoon Universe. A&B, S&J, T


**A/N: the first story of a series of four that I plan to write hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Please R&R. **

Chapter 1- The Rescue

Three chipmunks are taking a break from their traveling in a clearing of some woods not too far from the city that they are currently heading to. The tallest and second oldest was leaning on a tree at the edge of the clearing. He was about four feet tall and he had earth brown fur and light blue eyes with blue rimmed glasses, the only clothing he had on was a dark blue hooded cloak that was protecting his back from the tree's bark. In his left paw he held a blue book, in his right paw he held a pencil that he was writing with. Next to him leaning on the same tree was a sword in a dark blue sheath. The handle was dark blue as well, with blue gems woven into it. His name is Simon.

In the middle of the clearing taking a nap laid his shorter, sometimes annoying, but older brother Alvin. He was a few inches shorter than Simon. His fur was a darker brown than Simon's fur and he had blue eyes that where currently closed. His hands are behind his head with his hind legs crossed lazily. He too was wearing a hooded cloak, but his was a dark red instead. Lying next to him was a sword similar to Simon's except his sheath and handle was dark red with red gems woven into it.

To the right of Alvin's napping spot sat his youngest brother Theodore. He was the shortest of all three with fur lighter than Simon's. He had a slightly rounded belly and green eyes. He was eating nuts and berries out of a cloth bag that he had collected over the course of the day. Same as his brothers he too is wearing a hooded cloak, his being dark green. His dark green sword lays next him with green gems in the handle.

"The town of Hudson is only a few miles away." Simon said stops writing in his book looking up to his brothers "We should be there before dark, but we should leave soon." Theodore with a full mouth unable to answer nods in understanding.

Alvin lets out a large yawn. "I'm bored." Alvin looks up until he sees his brother upside-down. "Hey Si, can we have some fun in the next town tonight?" Alvin questions.

Simon locks eyes with Alvin "That depends on your definition of 'fun' Alvin. If it's the same as the last town then, no."

"That wasn't my fault." Alvin says defensibly

Simon shakes his head "Alvin you were hitting on the lord's _married_ daughter. They chased us for half of that night. We are lucky we got away."

"Oh, like they could do anything to us." Alvin replies taking his eyes of Simon and looks back to the sky.

Simon groans in frustration "That's not the point Alvin, you need to stop making enemies everywhere we go. Especially in Hudson, that is where we need to be at. "

"Simon is right Alvin." Theodore says trying to back up his brother.

Alvin rolls his eyes "Whatever."

Alvin suddenly sits up looking to the left. Focusing his hearing in that direction, he heard something. It wasn't that close but it was still there.

"Alvin, what is it?" Theodore questioned, he saw Alvin sitting up quickly and that means only one thing. Trouble. His question gets Simon's attention who looks back up from his book to Theodore then to Alvin.

"I heard something, that way." Alvin says pointing in the direction that he was looking.

All three remained quiet while listening. For several minutes they heard nothing, Simon and Theodore both begun to wonder if Alvin really heard anything. Theodore opened his mouth to say that he doesn't hear anything, but stopped when he heard it. "Someone please save us!" the voices were female no less than two, but no more than four of them, they weren't too far away, All three unable to not help when someone is in trouble, jump to their hind legs grabbing their swords, Alvin ties his to his back while Simon and Theodore tie theirs to their waist. All three dart in the direction of the pleas for help.

"_Whoever you are just hold on, help is on the way." _Alvin thinks to himself hoping to make it in time.

**A bandit camp where the chipmunks are heading to.**

There are several tents in a large clearing of the woods that was located east of the town Hudson. The Hudson bandits. A group of bandits that have plagued the town of Hudson for some time now. Many guards and some bounty hunters have searched for it, but no results except for deaths and injuries. Now they have done something unthinkable. Kidnapping Lord Miller's three adopted chipmunk daughters.

The three chipettes were currently in the center of the camp individually tied up with thick rope, which made it very difficult to move. The center chipette is named Brittany. She has auburn brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her once perfect hair that was pulled to the back of her head was disaster. Her once beautiful pink clothes (also her most favorite) was torn, ripped, and stained with her blood. In other words ruined. She desperately wanted to get her hands on the bandit's leader to make him pay for what he did to her hair and her clothes. Oh and for what he was forcing her and her younger sisters through.

Brittany looked to her right where her youngest sister Eleanor sat. She is shorter than Brittany with blonde hair and brown eyes. Eleanor's hair was surprisingly mostly still in place, two ponytails one on each side of her head just above her ears. Eleanor's light green clothes however weren't so lucky, torn and ripped just like hers was, but no blood at least from what she could see. Eleanor's head was down and Brittany could see tears landing on her dress. This just added to Brittany's rage but her hands were tied at the moment, literally.

Brittany looked to her left to her younger sister Jeanette. She had purple rimmed glasses that were over her green eyes, she is taller than Brittany and Eleanor. Jeanette's dark brown hair that was usually pulled to the top of her head in a bun was messed up almost as bad as hers. Jeanette's purple clothes were ruined too but not as bad as hers or Eleanor's.

Jeanette turned her head to Brittany reveling her glasses were cracked and her eyes said that she was terrified."Bri-Brittany wh-whats going t-to happen t-to us?" Jeanette asked quietly in a shaky voice that told Brittany that she was about to cry at any moment.

"I don't know Jean, but we will get out of this somehow I promise." Brittany replied quietly as strongly as she could. She turned her head away from her sister and looked down. Honestly she didn't know how in the hell they was going to get out of this. The only thing she could think of was to get out of the ropes and run like hell. The first part posed the biggest problem, not to mention 30 to 40 bandits around them. She promises if they somehow able to get out of this she was going to start carrying a small knife with her at all times, and somehow make her sister do the same. She just hopes that someone heard their cries for help.

"This was too easy. I thought that the lord's guards would pay more attention to his daughters." The leader said while laughing. The other bandits laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. Oh how Brittany wished to knock that grin off his face.

The leader turned and looked at his captives, he saw the hatred in Brittany's eyes. His smile only grew and walked the short distance to three placing his right hand on Brittany's head. "Don't worry my dear we will lots of fun together, you will see." He said while still smiling.

Brittany looks up and looked eyes with the bandit. Mustering up as much hatred as she could in her stare. "Don't fucking touch me." She replies with venom dripping from her words. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a few bandits shiver slightly to her words that made smile on the inside. The leader however seems unfazed by her words.

He bends down not breaking eye contact with her, he chuckles "l like your… feistiness. I think that I'll kept all to myself and let everyone else have your sisters."

Brittany paled at that statement, she hear whimper from either side of her told her that her sister understood it too.

"You do know that isn't the proper way to treat women" a voice called out.

The attention of everyone in the camp turned to three chipmunks that stood casually in front some crates. The one that was the tallest was wearing a blue cloak, he was on the left. The one on the right was wearing a green cloak. The one wearing a red cloak was standing in the center with his arms crossed.

"Who in the hell are you three, and what are you doing in my camp!" the leader yelled/questioned.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Simon the smart one," the blue cloaked chipmunk said "he is Alvin." Pointing to the red cloaked chipmunk.

"The awesomest one." Alvin interjected

"And I'm Theodore." The green cloaked chipmunk said

"Good to know." The leader stated "Now get the hell out of my camp!"

"We aren't going anywhere without those three." Alvin replied pointing to the chipettes, whose faces brighten up at that statement, they might get out of this. The bandits all grabbed their weapons, most had swords, and a few had bows and arrows.

"Do you rodents really think you can beat all of us?" he asked

Alvin looked around at all the bandits, most were holding swords, ready to attack as soon as they are given the orders to. The look in his eyes said that he was unimpressed

"You would be right it is an unfair fight" Simon replies. "but that's why we are give you a chance to give up now." He finished with a smile on his, Alvin, and Theodore faces.

A bandit with a bow shot an arrow at Alvin's head. Everyone gasped when he simply tilted his to the right allowing the arrow to pass him and imbedding itself into a crate behind him. Before the shock of the missed arrow had a chance to wear off, Alvin is standing in front of the leader, who is surprised with Alvin's speed. Alvin rams his right fist into the leader's gut knocking the air out of him. "Party time." Alvin says while winking at Brittany, who blushes.

Simon and Theodore quickly jump into action. Both run to the bandit closes to them and repeat what Alvin did. A man near Alvin, attacks him bringing his sword down hoping to slice Alvin in two. Alvin turns to him with a smile and simply steps aside letting the sword hit the ground.

"Eeny," Alvin simply says. The man swings his sword to cut Alvin's head off.

" Meeny," Alvin ducks under the sword, the man tries to slash down again

"Miny," Alvin steps to right, the man slashes upwards

" Moe," Alvin steps back. Anger was clearly in the man eyes do to his inability to cut the chipmunk, he swings his sword at Alvin's chest.

"Missed a chipmunk because you're slow" Alvin jumps up over the attack and at his attacker

"Yippee-ki-yay mamacita" Alvin says as his right elbow makes contact with the man temple, knocking him out cold. Simon shakes his head at his older brother's antics _"Show off"_ he thinks to himself. He and Theodore weren't showing off like Alvin was, they were knocking out their opponents quickly. As the bandit's number quickly lowered some of the wiser ones fled until Theodore knocked out the last one that stayed.

"Well that was rather boring." Alvin complained as the last bandit fell to the ground.

"What did you expect Alvin? We knew this would be easy." Simon plainly says.

"I was hoping to at least having to use my sword Si." Alvin huffed crossing his arms like a child.

Brittany and her sisters were amazed at how quickly the fight was over, and at the fact none of the three chipmunks ever drew their swords! These bandits have been causing problems for several weeks now and these three take them out in a matter of minutes with bare hands. They all three wanted to know more about these chipmunks and where their father found them at.


End file.
